


Advice

by Reality_Deviant



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime), Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crossover, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23197180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reality_Deviant/pseuds/Reality_Deviant
Summary: Issei Hyoudou, going to school, gets the girl from across the street call him. The girl who he haven't seen for the last two years for some reason...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Advice

Hyoudou Issei was in a good mood- they won the latest battle, his friends were all safe and well and he even got to Poke those glorious Oppai of Rias!

And as a cherry on that oppai-licious top, she even winked and said there just might be more tonight.

"-Hyoudou."

His day was good and it seemed like it will end great-nothing could ruin it for him.

"-Hyoudou."

There were no weirdoes on his devil contracts today.

"Hey, pervert!"

A strange girl was calling him, from across the street.

Issei tried to remember who the girl was. She was familiar, but for the life of him, he could not place where from, or how he knew her.

The girl crossed the street and approached the pervert who was standing still, trying to figure who she was.

He then turned to her Oppai.

No, not familiar.

While the Boob Dragon tried to figure if he should use Pai-Lingual on her, the girl seemed to have lost her patience.

"You really don't remember? It hasn't been _that_ long"

Was this another case like Irina, where this was someone who he thought to be a boy in his childhood?

"Shinozaki store? Your mom used to send you to buy groceries from our shop? You once asked my dad if we sold H magazines?"

"Shinozaki Rika-san? But you were a mousy, quiet girl! And then you disappeared! Were you an exorcist too?"

Was she like Irina in that regard, as well?

"What are you talking about this time? I thought your delusions were about perverted stuff, not supernatural. "

"Well, your Oppai were smaller back then!"

To his surprise, the girl actually laughed. "You are still a pervert! Good that at least some things stay the way I remember them being."

She really did seem happy at this, for some strange reason.

"…anyone else here changed."

"What was that?"

"Nothing! Nothing!" the girl waved her hands in dismissal, and then put her hands on her hips. "I was actually looking for you. I was hoping to catch you near the school-and I can't believe you actually got into Kuoh- but I didn't see you there.

Was this confident girl really the cute and shy Shinozaki-san that lived two streets away from him?

"What did you want, Shinozaki -an"

"You always blabbered about wanting harems, did you have any luck with it yet?

"What"?

"I ... there is a guy, and...Im AskingHow to Get IntoHisHarem!

Shinozaki-san didn't avert her eyes, but her face did blush.


End file.
